Lonely
by SkyGem
Summary: Jack tries to sneak Matthew out of a meeting, but the two are caught by none other than the most awesome person on Earth. One-shot. Pre-movie. Kindred!verse.


Summary: Jack tries to sneak Matthew out of a meeting, but the two are caught by none other than the most awesome person on Earth. One-shot. Pre-movie. Kindred!verse.

SkyGem: Hey all! It's been a while since I last posted one of these, eh? Quite a few people wanted Prussia to show up and since he's also one of my favourite characters in APH, I decided sure, why not, and then this came about! I hope you enjoy it, si~?

Disclaimer: I don't own either APH or RotG.

* * *

Jack loved playing spy.

The mischievous winter spirit knew he was having way more fun than he perhaps should be, but he couldn't help it. Never before had Jack had to worry about being seen, and now that he did, he absolutely relished the feeling.

Every time a person turned the corner, Jack would jump behind a plant or rush around the corner, just in case that person turned out to be a nation. It was kind of silly on his part, seeing as all of the nations were probably in the meeting he was trying to break his best friend out of, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Finally, after half an hour of dodging, wrong turns, and embarrassing discoveries (were secretaries and guards _supposed_ to be doing that kind of stuff while on duty?), Jack finally found himself outside the meeting room.

Looking from side to side to make sure that no one was watching, Jack put a hand on the handle, and opened the door as slowly and as quietly as possible.

In the end, it turned out that his caution wasn't necessary, for the walls of the meeting room were apparently soundproof. The moment the winter spirit pulled open the door, his ears were assaulted by a cacophony of sounds.

Peeking into the room, wondering what the commotion was, Jack saw what could only be described as a warzone.

There were nations standing from their seats, hurling insults (and sometimes more solid objects) at each other.

There was a blond man with slicked back hair standing at the front of the room, trying to quiet everyone down, and a small brunet with an errant curl cowering behind the blond man at the front.

A few nations even seemed to be sleeping (how they could sleep with all the noise, Jack had no idea), and among them was a certain blond with slightly wavy hair who was sitting at the back of the room, completely unnoticed by everyone around him.

Letting out a small noise of excitement, Jack pursed his lips, and blew a gust of frigid winter wind towards the slumbering Canada, causing him to shiver violently and groggily open his eyes.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, Canada looked behind him to see where the draft was coming from, and stopped short when he saw someone who _definitely_ wasn't supposed to be there.

All the sleep draining out of him, Canada just stared dumbly at the winter spirit who was now smiling widely at him, gesturing for Canada to join him.

Looking around to see if anyone had noticed this little exchange, Canada wondered whether he really should leave or not.

As usual, no one was paying him any mind, but even still, he turned back to Jack, ready to decline the offer, but when he saw his best friend's pleading look, he found he couldn't say no.

Letting out a small sigh of exasperation, Canada quickly packed up all his things, picked up Kuma-whatshisname, and walked quickly to the doorway, hoping no one would notice him and stop him.

Moving over to let his friend exit the room, Jack held out his arms for Kuma. Not surprisingly at all, Jack had come to love the little bear, and Kuma had come to love him as well.

Closing the door behind him, Canada handed Kuma over to Jack, who immediately buried his face in the snow white fur, causing the blond to laugh.

"Did you call me out here just so you could steal my bear?" asked Canada teasingly, poking his friend in the ribs.

Jack looked up with a smile, about to reply when suddenly, his eyes widened as he caught sight of something over Canada's shoulder.

Canada was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly, a very familiar voice interrupted their conversation, asking, "Now, just where do you two think you're going?"

"P-Prussia!" blurted out Canada, spinning to face the other nation.

"Canada?" asked the albino, his eyes wide with shock for a moment, before his face transformed into an amused smile. "Never thought _you_ were devious enough to actually sneak out of a meeting like this. And who's that behind you? I don't think I recognize him."

Seeing that his friend was too busy blushing with embarrassment to answer, Jack did it for him, sticking his right hand out and saying, "My name is Jack Frost, Mattie's best friend."

"Is that so?" asked the albino, casting a critical eye over him. "Well, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as the most awesome nation of Prussia!"

Jack's eyes widened at the introduction, still not quite able to wrap his head around the fact that he was in the presence of a nation, even after all these years of knowing Matthew. Matthew was always so _normal_ that Jack often forgot he wasn't human.

Somewhere among all the awe, though, Jack remembered something.

Backtracking, he asked, "Wasn't Prussia dissolved?"

Shrugging and trying to look nonchalant, Gilbert turned his face away, saying in a somewhat strained voice, "So what? I'm still here. Got a problem with that?"

Jack immediately began shaking his head, his grip on Kuma tightening. "Not at all. I'm just thinking it's probably pretty lonely…"

Gilbert shrugged in reply, still trying to look nonchalant. "I've gotten used to it."

Scowling after he'd said this, Gilbert waited for the pity, or for the other to quickly excuse himself and flee for the scene, and he was pleasantly surprised when Jack did neither, instead opting ask, "Would you like to come hang out with Mattie and I?"

Looking at Jack in mild surprise, Gilbert quickly swallowed the shock before asking, "Umm…where are you going?"

Matthew looked over at Jack, still having no idea of their plans.

Jack, in turn, just shrugged, saying, "Nowhere in particular. Just hanging out. Maybe we can go back to Mattie's place and watch a movie?"

Pretending to think for a moment, Gilbert's mouth stretched into a wide, cocky smile, and he said, "Well, if you insist, then the awesome me shall grace you with his presence!"

* * *

SkyGem: The end. Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
